Trippin' Down Memory Lane
by Guiltypleasures exposed
Summary: Crazy Stuff Happens! There's no such thing as coincidence, everything happens for a reason. Sian learns this the hard way. Fate and Lady Luck are a hippie and ice-queen respectively!


**Memory Lane**

**Summary:** Crazy Stuff Happens! There's no such thing as coincidence, everything happens for a reason. Sian learns this the hard way. Fate and Lady Luck are a hippie and ice-queen respectively!

Chapter 1

* * *

Sian sat on the edge of her sofa, staring into space - lost in her own world. The handsome young man sitting across from her, had caused her internal turmoil. She had thought he had died all those years ago, he had promised her he would come. He promised the only thing that would stop him would be death itself! And when he didn't show, it had broken her heart. So when Sian had opened her front door today - she had not expected her _supposedly _dead best friend to be standing there, with his immensely annoying younger brother - she dropped the huge smile she had forced onto her face and held the door in a death grip to ensure her knees didn't give way. His face had given no evidence of recognition. That didn't surprise Sian. She had changed a lot. She was no longer the pocket sized, silent girl she had been. She had grown to be near enough 5'8 tall and she had swapped her mousy brown hair for a fiery red colour and had a bigger attitude than anyone she'd ever met only thing that hadn't changed was her appetite, and her forever slim figure. No matter how much she ate, she never put on a pound of weight. She had gained her composure and asked how she could help the men at the door. They claimed to be from the FBI but she knew better, but thought she should play along because they were probably here for the mysterious death of her boyfriend. Sian invited them in to talk and offered them coffee - knowing he didn't like tea. They refused, so Sian perched herself on the sofa and zoned out letting her racing mind take over, the millions of questions she had bouncing around in her head. She vaguely heard the younger of the two, ask if she was okay. She ignored it and let her eyes focus on her best friend. Her light grey orbs locking onto his intense green ones, giving him a meaningful look before slipping into unconsciousness.

Sian only had the pleasure of staying out of it for at most half an hour.

"_Dean _" came the quiet whisper from her as she came nobody had heard her soft cry. Then a flurry of movement of to Sian's right side. When she opened her eyes she gasped when she realised his face was so close to hers. He moved to help her up off the couch, before she ripped her arm out of his grasp and stood up on her shaky legs.

"What the hell? I don't need to be babied! I can get up on my own God!"

"Well you did just faint! I was just trying to be a gentleman." Sian snorted "And if your not ready to talk about your boyfriend's death, that's okay." Sian full out laughed in his face at the fact, he thought she'd fainted 'cause her boyfriend was dead. Truth was she had never really liked him anyway. She was just using him to get closer to what she wanted.

"You think my boyfriend's death traumatised me? Ha! You obviously don't know me." Dean stood there shocked, at this young woman's flippancy towards her supposed loved ones death. Sam who had been watches the whole scene was completely intrigued by the girl with flaming hair.

"So why _did _you faint?" Sam couldn't help it, the question just slipped out.

"Oh well . . . you see . . . just you guys being here." Even though Sian had said plural she really meant Dean. She knew Sam was still alive and kicking, had done since Dean hadn't come back all those years ago. She had made it her sole purpose in life, to watch over her best friends annoying brother and insure his safety. Since he went to Stanford that was easy - all she had to do was to get a scholarship, (she was extremely smart anyway so that helped) and he'd be there for a while. Making it easier for her to watch over him from a distance. She had changed her name and appearance though- Sam couldn't know she was there. Then when that fire had happened two years ago, Sian couldn't find Sam anywhere. She left Stanford and went back into the life of an awesome thief. She occasionally went out hunting, she was trained by the best after all.

" What do you mean ' you guys being here'? Have we met?" Dean's gaze ghosted over Sian's body as though he was trying to remember her. She could see in his eyes, he had come up short. The pain she thought was healed, started up again with a vengeance. It took her breath away. How could he not recognise her, yes she had changed but they were **best **friends! How could he not even have an _idea_ of who she was.

"Agent Johnson can I speak with you in private please?" Sam asked Dean keeping his tone light. Dean stepped away from Sian still trying desperately to recognise her.

Sian could just hear the hushed argument between the two.

"Dean God I hope she wasn't one of your one night stands!"

" I dunno Sam, she looked as though she'd seen a ghost when she looked at me!"

"Well does her name remind you of anyone?" Sian could tell Sam was getting frustrated.

" Dude i've never even heard the name Sian before now! So that'd be a no. Man this is weird. She's not really my type either anyway." Sian had heard enough. She needed time to deal with this.

"Guys I think you should go. I need to . . . sleep. I haven't slept properly since Eden died, and when you appeared at the door it panicked me even more, causing the fainting. Sorry about that. Come back another day." Sian lied through her front teeth just to get them to the door, their faces almost comically, scrunched in confusion. They walked out with more questions needing answered, than they had before they had arrived.

Back at the motel Sam had tried to dig up everything on Sian Wessan. Nothing. The most he had been able to find out was that she went to Stanford and that she had left early - for reasons unknown. No date of birth, no family , no current or previous locations. Sam sighed in frustration. She had started at Stanford a couple of weeks after him and left the day after he did. Weird. But he didn't think she was stalking him, otherwise she would have paid more attention to him earlier.

" So what did you find on her? Spill it!" Dean was bored out of his mind. This was supposed to be an exciting hunt, but no- he had to find a girl that seemed to know him, although he had no clue who she was.

"That's just it Dean, nothing. There is nothing here about her. She went to Stanford around the same time as me, and left a day after me, but other than that - Nada!" Sam was fed up already. He had been back on the road with his brother for two years, and the time he had longed to return to Stanford. He hated the stingy motel rooms they always got, didn't like that they were always in constant danger.

Dean was decided that he was going to see her right then. He didn't care that it was half past one in the morning. He got up and dressed quickly. He told Sam he was going for a drive because he was bored, and slid into the Impala.

When Dean reached Sian's street he found he was incredibly anxious. He didn't understand it. He had a tingly feeling throughout his body, making him feel ill. He pulled over just in time. Memories consumed him, his head pounding. Flashes of a girl went through his head. He couldn't make heads nor tails of the random pictures invading his thoughts. Some sort of big house, lots of kids, the girl all bloody and broken, his dad pulling the girl into a big hug, Sam and him joining the hug. Then there were some images that he could understand. Him, his dad and Sam were clearly on a case. More images of his family and the girl, but each time everyone looked that little bit older. The girl looking anguished, then happy throughout each image. Finally there was the memory of Dean lying in a hospital bed, in extreme pain with his dad telling him that he'd been hit by a car, and that he had some brain damage -causing some memory loss.

The girl. That was all he could think about, after his sudden bout of rememberance. How she had looked vaguely familiar. Her eyes an unusual grey colour. Like Sian's. '_Exactly like Sian's eyes _' Dean thought. Dean knew now. He started the car back up and reached Sian's house finally. He saw the light in the bedroom on and climbed up the side of the house to the window. Seeing it was open Dean climbed in easily. It wasn't any harder than when he was younger, climbing in her bedroom window to provide his best friend comfort. Sian was in the bathroom. When she came out she stopped dead in her tracks, and gave a small yelp at the sight of Dean standing in her window. "Hey Molls!"

Sian couldn't stop thinking about her past after her surprise visit from Dean. She remembered how Dean and his family had saved her and all the other children at the orphanage from a horrible spirit that smothered children while they slept. Sian had been beaten by the other children at the orphanage just because she was quiet and classed as weird. The owners of the orphanage didn't give a toss about any of them anyway, so only stopped the senseless beatings when Sian had been near death. When Dean had saved her they had become instant friends, he had been her refuge whenever the other kids beat her up. He comforted her, bandaged her up and taught her how to fight back. Then he had to leave, he left his dad's mobile number and promised to come back whenever they were near. It was surprisingly often but Sian had a feeling that Dean begged his dad to take them more often , and she also knew that John Winchester had three soft spots Dean,Sam and herself. She didn't understand why he hadn't just adopted her, and saved her from the hell she was living day and night. Dean had told her that John just couldn't put her in danger like that. Sian told herself she didn't mind since she got better at protecting herself every time Dean had visited anyway. She knew she was lying to herself. When the other kids learned about Sian's new fighting skills, they started bringing things they could use to hurt her with getting too close. The worst she experienced was repeated use of a crowbar to her head and a few deep stab wounds. It was amazing that she had survived. It was after that she asked Dean to run away with her. To leave his dangerous life to his dad and Sam, go live in a nice house out in the country, get a job and live happily ever after. Obviously there were a few faults to the plan but Dean had agreed. Then Sam had to ruin it by saying he was leaving. Sian had managed to convince Dean, that his dad could take care of himself and they could still run away. So when Sian was getting her few possessions packed Dean called, giving her the place to meet. She asked if he would definitely be there. He did say only death would stop him. She had sat on the park bench beneath their tree, and waited. For hours. She phoned his cell and it went straight to voice mail. That night she had curled up on the bench and cried herself to sleep. She knew it was to good to be true. She didn't deserve a friend like Dean.

A noise in her bedroom brought her back to the present. Sian stepped out of the bathroom and stopped dead and found Dean standing by her window smirking slightly.

"Hey Molls!" Sian walked up to Dean and slapped his face. Hard. Angry tears running down her face.

"OW! What the hell?" Dean complained.

"That was for being a complete jerk! You didn't come. You didn't phone. You let me think you were DEAD! Goddammit Dean ! Then four years later you waltz into my life again, not showing any recognition towards me! I hate you! You better leave! I can't stand seeing you! I thought you were freaking dead Dean" Sian couldn't hold back her harsh sobs and sat down on her bed, putting her face in her hands. Dean stood shocked. Not knowing what to inspiration hit. He walked over to the bed and wrapped his arms around Sian's shaking figure. She fought back at first but then laid her head on Dean's chest and cried for a bit longer. When she had done, Dean told her about how he had been going to meet her that night, and he had been hit by a car. His phone had been smashed and he had severe brain damage causing him memory loss! He explained how nobody had told him about her and he only just remembered before he came in the window.

"So what happens now?" Sian felt the need to break the silence.

"Well me and Sam should probably finish our hunt." Sian quirked her delicate brows.

"Okay, so random dude who lived here previously was murdered, this annoyed him just a bit, so he came back as a vengeful spirit and killed your boyfriend- due to his uncanny resemblance to the random guys murderer. So we're going to have to"

"Uhh Dean?"

"Kill him before he"

"Dean?"

"He kills you too cause he believes your in on it"

"Dean I already torched the dick!"

"I know you must think I'm nuts, wait what?" Dean's jaw was on the floor.

" Dude i'm a hunter. Remember you taught me!" Dean picked his jaw up. His mouth forming an 'o'.

"Right, forgot about that. . . . . memory loss and all. " An awkward silence fell over then.

"When are you guys leaving then?" Sian tried to look indifferent, but failed miserably.

"Probably first thing cause the ghost is gone." Dean looked almost as affected by this as Sian.

"I'm coming with!" It was said with forceful determination.

"Sian. . . . "

"No Dean I'm not being left behind again!"

"But. . . "

"No freakin' buts! I'm just as good as you at hunting!" Complete lie, she wasn't that good, but she refused to be left again.

"I have to speak with Sam about this." Sian sighed impatiently. Dean's eyes glinted mischievously.

"Seriously? It's not like he's gonna care!" Another lie but Sian was just winging it.

"Nah I'm just pulling your leg! You can come!" Sian's face was like Christmas came early. She tackled Dean to the floor and straddled him. Then grinning evilly, started tickling him.

"If you don't get off me now . . . . you can't come!" Sian stopped her playful attack and smiled sweetly.

"I'll just pack my things!" She jumped off him and ran to her massive walk in wardrobe. She went to the very back where there was three racks cleverly hidden from view. One rack had her smart outfits, and the other two had her casual hunting clothes, it mostly consisted of leather jackets, jeans and comfortable t-shirts. She grabbed most of them and shoved it in a large duffel bag. She went into her bathroom and grabbed things off her cabinets, and grabbed her personal items. Then walked back into the bedroom where Dean was standing deep in thought.

"Okay i'm ready." Dean smiled at her and lead the way to the Impala. He was cartain if he hadn't of sustained the memory loss, he surely would have ran away with this girl. His best friend.

* * *

**First chapter done! What did you think should i continue? reviews are welcome and highly appreciated! Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed, tell me if you want more.**


End file.
